


Babysitter (Neko Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Gen, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When Yashiro and Kuroh go out for the night, they enlist Neko's help watching their son.Drabble, a rowdy child, my only Neko piece





	Babysitter (Neko Drabble)

When Kuroh and Shiro had asked Neko to watch their son for a few hours, she was confident that she would have things under control. She had said that she’d make sure that he was having fun and be kept safe.

Oh, was she wrong.

“W-Wait! You can't put your pudgy hands in that; that’s my food!”

Neko looked on in dismay as the toddler pushed his hands into her leftover pad thai, squishing the noodles in his little hands as he laughed in amusement. She hurriedly picked up the young boy, bringing him over to the sink and washing his hands off. She sighed and set the boy on the ground, and went to tend to her violated lunch, scraping the bowl of noodles into the garbage. Kid germs were icky, and she didn’t want them. Not too much later, she heard something crash in the living room, and she hurried in to find the toddler teetering on the edge of the couch, a broken vase on the floor, as he reached up to the bookshelf nearby.

“N-No, stop! You’ll hurt yourself!”

She rushed over just as he toppled over, catching the child before he landed on the floor. 

“Kuroh said that you’d be easy to take care of. He’s a liar!”

She set the wild child on the couch, putting her hands out in front of her.

“Stay there! Don’t you move from that spot!”

She kept her gaze on him as she went over to the shattered vase, and started to pick up the pieces and throw them into the nearby trash bin. Once she had finished, she looked back over to see that he was luckily still in the spot she had placed him in.

“Thank goodness. How about I give you a bath? I’d clean you like how I always take baths, but Shiro says humans don’t bathe like that.”

She went over and picked up the boy, carrying him into the bathroom and stripping him down to nothing. She turned on the faucet and squeezed the nearby bottle of bubble bath into the tub, causing bubbles to begin to multiply in the porcelain tub. She held up the nude toddler in front of her, looking at him pleadingly. 

“Please don’t cause me any trouble in here~”

______________________________________________________________

Shiro pushed open the door excitedly, having had a nice night out with his husband.

“Neko! We’re back!~”

He waited a bit for a response, but after not getting one, looked around curiously. Kuroh hung up both their coats, wondering where they could have been.

“Neko, if you’re joking around with us, it’s not funny.”

He and Shiro made their way to their son’s room, and upon opening the door, sighed in relief. There in the bed was Neko and their son, both sound asleep with a book falling out of Neko’s hand and washable marker scribbled all over their faces. 

Shiro smiled gently and leaned on the door frame, watching the two.

“How sweet~”


End file.
